Sebek
by KittyearsAndYanderella
Summary: Elárvult, majd nevelőhöz került, egy életre szólónak hitt barátságot kötött, aminek nem lett jó vége... (a történetet ihlette a Papa Roach - Scars)


1903, London

8 éves voltam, mikor a szüleim meghaltak. Pontosabban megölték őket. Nem tudom konkrétan, hogy miért. Bár volt egy sejtésem. Pár hete voltak nálunk & követelték a tartozásunkat. De szegények voltunk, nem tudnánk semmit a határideig megadni.

Egy hideg téli estén történt meg, amire az életbe nem számítottam. Épp mentem volna lefeküdni, egyszer csak anyám bejött a szobámba. Láttam rajta, hogy baj van.

- Anyu, valami gond van?

- Kicsim, tudod… nem sikerült összeszedni a pénzt a tartozáshoz. Érted fognak jönni. El kell tűnnöd.

- Mit akarnak tőlem? Elvisznek? – ekkor hallottuk, hogy berúgják az ajtót.

- Már késő… - szólalt meg anyám. – El kell bújnod valahova. Ha nem találnak meg & utána elmennek, gyorsan tűnj el.

- De mihez kezdjek egyedül? – közbe a szekrényhez vitt, majd bemásztam. Nem szólalt meg, egy könnycsepp gördült le az arcán.

- Szeretlek, fiam… - azzal puszit adott, majd bezárt. Csendben maradtam, hallani akartam, mi zajlik odakint.

- Hol van a gyerek? – hallom, amit kint mondanak.

- Nem tudom. – válaszolta anyám, védve engem.

- Ne játszd a hülyét, tudom, hogy elbújtattad valahova! Úgyis megtaláljuk. – közbe kilestem, mert látni is akartam. Csak annyit látok, hogy leszúrják a szüleimet. Utána ketten feltúrták a házat, hogy megtaláljanak, a harmadik kiment őrködni. Kezdtem félni. Mi van, hogy ha engem is megölnek? Nem akarok meghalni, bár úgyis mindegy. Különben is, még csak 8 éves vagyok, nem tudnék megélni miből.

Ekkor szerencsém volt. Aki kint őrködött, kihívta a társait, mert valaki meglátta őket. Azonnal elmentek. Vártam egy pár percet, majd kimásztam & az előszoba felé vettem az irányt. Borzalmas látvány fogadott. Sírva borultam szüleim holttestére. Miért? Miért kellett őket megölni? Nem maradhattam sokáig, ki tudja, hátha visszajönnének… Mivel már hidegebb volt kint, melegen öltöztem fel & úgy mentem ki a sötét utcára. Kicsit szipogtam, de erősnek kell lennem. Megígértem magamnak, hogy egy nap felkeresem a szüleim gyilkosait & bosszút állok rajtuk.

Az egész éjszakát végigfutottam. De mégis hova mennék? Alig ismerem a várost, csak a nyomornegyed annak részét, ahol élek… Illetve éltem. Ekkor a távolban fényt láttam. Már kezdtem fáradni, de nem adtam fel. Végül elértem a célhoz. Dörömböltem az ajtón, mint aki megbolondult.

- Kérem, engedjenek be! A szüleimet megölték & nincs hol aludnom! – kiabáltam kétségbeesetten. Majd az ajtó kinyílt. Egy idős nő állt a küszöbön.

- Halkabban! Fel akarod ébreszteni a többieket? – szidott le, de látva az arcomat megsajnált & beinvitált. Egy árvaházba kerültem.

- Mi történt veled, picur?

- A szüleimet megölték. – szipogtam.

- Sajnálom. Szívesen befogadnálak, de nincs már hely…

- A heverőn is elalszok, nem bánom.

- Na jó. – majd felment egy pillanatra, majd lehozott egy takarót & egy párnát.

- Köszönöm. – majd megágyaztam magamnak.

- Amúgy hogy hívnak? – kérdezte, mielőtt elaludtam volna.

- Edison… Edison Avery.

- Szép neved van. Jó éjt Edison. – azzal kiment.

- Jó éjt. – azzal el is aludtam.

2 évvel később

Az alatt a 2 év alatt, amit az árvaházban töltöttem, nem sikerült kibontakozni. A gyerekek nem barátkoztak velem, a nagyobbak meg előszeretettel bántottak, de csak akkor, ha Rose néni nincs ott. Időnként kihallgattam, hogy rólam beszélnek. Irigyek voltak rám. A szőke hajamra & kék szemeimre, ami ritkaság olyasvalakitől, aki a nyomornegyedből származik. Na meg azért is utáltak, mer okosabb voltam náluk. Az iskolában kiválóan teljesítettem. A külsőm & az eszem bántotta őket. De már egy ideje nem törődök velük. Minden napot a hátsó kertben töltöttem, tanultam szorgalmasan & ha kedvem támadt, anyám kedvenc dalait énekelgettem.

Múltak a hetek, mikor egy nap egy fiatal nő érkezett örökbe fogadni valamelyikünket. Gondoltam előre, hogy én úgyse kellek, így a szobámban maradtam & énekeltem, amit lent meghallottak. Hallottam, hogy jönnek fel, majd abbahagytam az éneklést.

Kinyílt a szobám ajtaja.

- Te énekeltél az előbb? – kérdezte a nő. Szégyellősen összehúztam magam. Majd odajött hozzám. – Nem kell félned. Olyan szépen énekeltél. Nem tennéd meg a kedvemért? – mosolygott rám. A mosolya… annyira emlékeztet anyáméra.

- Edison nagyon félénk. – szólalt meg a nevelőm. – 8 évesen került ide, tudtommal aznap haltak meg a szülei. Azóta nem tudott kibontakozni.

- Ez szörnyű… szegény gyerek…

- De… ennek ellenére nagyon okos, az iskolában a legjobbat hozza ki magából, viszont azt, hogy énekelni szokott, erről nem tudtam.

- Értem… őt szeretném elvinni. – erre ledöbbentem. Mégis engem választott?

- Edison, szeretnéd, ha Ms. Diamond nevelne fel? – kérdezte a nevelőm.

- Igen. Örülnék neki. – válaszoltam gyors gondolkodás után. Végre megszabadulhatok a többi gyerek terrorjától.

Azonnal el is mentünk. Két év után újra mosolyogtam. Gondtalanul élhetek majd a nevelőanyámmal. A szüleim biztos úgy akarják, hogy szeressem ugyanúgy, mint őket.

Az út alatt megismerkedtünk. A teljes neve Johanna Diamond volt, Etonban élt. Azért akart örökbe fogadni, mert neki nem lehetett gyereke. Elmeséltem neki az életemet. Nagyon sajnálta, hogy mi történt a szüleimmel.

- Amúgy hallottam, hogy amíg ott laktál, a nagyobbak sokszor bántottak.

- Irigyek voltak. De már nem érdekel.

- Ahol élek, rengetek veled egykorú gyerek lakik. Nem kell tőlük félned, ők jól neveltek. Kicsit sem fogja őket érdekelni, hogy honnan származol.

- Úgy gondolod?

- Nem gondolom, tudom.

Közben a vonat lassan kiért Londonból. A maradék út alatt szunyókáltam egy picit. A szüleimről álmodtam. Boldogok voltak. Örültek, hogy lett valaki, aki a szárnyai, alá vesz.

Közben megérkeztünk, majd egy 10 percet sétáltunk, végül megérkeztünk. Az ő háza nem volt olyan nagy a többihez képest. A hátsó kert gyönyörű volt & a birtok mögött rögtön ott egy erdő. Rögtön megtetszett a hely.

Délután Johanna szólt, hogy meghívja egyik barátnőjét & a fiát vacsorára. A szobámban találtam új ruhákat, átöltöztem & estig felfedeztem a ház minden zugát, illetve olvasgattam. Annyira belefeledkeztem az olvasásba, hogy észre se vettem, hogy már este van.

Az ajtón kopogtatás zökkentett vissza a valóságba. Eltettem a könyvet & mentem le az étkezőbe.

- Bocsánat. – motyogtam & a helyemre ültem.

A fiú, aki mellettem ült, szimpatikusnak tűnt. Bár még egy kicsit féltem.

- Szia. Gregory vagyok. – nyújtotta felém a kezét.

- Edison. Örvendek. – fogtam vele kezet.

- Johanna néni mesélte, hogy miken mentél keresztül. Részvétem, ami a szüleiddel történt.

A vacsora alatt jól kijöttem Gregoryval. Őt mondhattam első igaz barátomnak.

- Johanna. – szólalt meg Gregory anyja. – Mit szólnál ahhoz, hogy ha a fiam itt aludna?

- Nem is tudom. De ez Edisontól is függ.

- Kérlek, hadd aludjon itt. Örülnék neki.

- Én is. Szeretném Edisont jobban megismerni. – kérte Gregory.

Végül megengedte. Az ágyam elég nagy volt, szóval ketten elfértünk. Egész éjjel nem aludtunk, végig beszélgettük. Elmeséltük egymásnak, hogy hogyan telt el a gyermekkorunk. De mikor már annál a résznél voltam, amikor elárvultam, elhallgattam & elsírtam magam.

- Nyugodj le, kérlek. – ölelt át. – Tudom, mennyire hiányoznak neked, és hogy az árvaházban is bántottak. De már jó életed lett. Itt van neked Johanna néni & én. Nem hagyom, hogy rossz történjen veled, ezt megígérem.

- Tényleg? – közbe kezdtem lenyugodni.

- Cserkész becsszó. – azzal felém nyújtotta a kisujját. Viszonoztam.

- Köszönöm. – azzal hozzábújtam & elaludtam.

Reggel arra keltem, hogy Gregory már fel volt öltözve.

- Jól aludtál, álomszuszék?

- Aha. Olyan jól esett, amit az este mondtál.

- Ennek örülök. Mellesleg hoztam fel maradékot a reggeliből.

- Uuuuh, köszi~ - azzal az ölembe vettem a tányért & majszolgatni kezdtem.

- Amúgy Johanna korán elment. Az anyám se tud ránk vigyázni, szóval a „ne nyissunk ajtót idegennek" szabályt tartsuk be.

- Értettem~ - közbe megettem, ami a tányéron volt. – Nem tudom, hogy láttad-e, de a hátsó kapun ki tudunk menni az erdőbe. Ott csinálhatnánk valamit.

- Bújócskázni akarsz? – vigyorgott.

- Akár azt is. Csak el ne tévedjünk…

Azzal összekaptam magam, felöltöztem & kimentünk az erdőbe.

- Bújj el, számolok. – mondta Gregory, azzal gyorsan kerestem egy jó búvóhelyet. Végül találtam egy terebélyes bokrot, ott bújtam meg.

- Ha bújtál, ha nem, jövök! – hallottam Gregory hangját, majd elkezdett keresni. Szép csöndben lapultam. De véletlen tüsszentettem, így Gregory rögtön megtalált.

- Szépen elárultam magam.

- Mindig történnek véletlenek. Te hunysz. – azzal az egyik fának dőlve elszámoltam. Miután a végére értem, rögtön keresni kezdtem. Feltúrtam az összes bokrot, semmi. Egyik gödörben sem volt, tovább gondolkoztam, hol lehet. Még egy fél óráig kerestem, aztán feladtam.

- Gregory! Feladom! Merre vagy?

- Fel se néztél még? – hallom meg, majd felnézek. Hogy ez nem jutott az eszembe. – Nem akarsz feljönni? Olyan jó itt fent, az erdőt belátni.

- Nem tudok. – azzal lemászott.

- Segítek akkor. Te mész először, én tartalak közbe.

- Jó. – azzal elkezdtem mászni, Gregory meg tartott, majd kiültünk az egyik vastag ágra.

- Vaoh~ Tényleg be lehet látni. Te figyelj, legyen ez a titkos helyünk.

- Okés~ - azzal mellém ült.

- Veled aztán nem lehet unatkozni.

- Jó hogy itt vagyok~ Mint egy báty.

- Aha. Egy jó báty. Mindig is akartam egy testvért. Tényleg, neked van?

- Csak unokatestvéreim. De ritkán vannak nálunk. Párizsban laknak.

- Az szép hely.

- Bizony. Majd menjünk ki pár napra, ha idősebbek leszünk.

- Okés~ - majd végig elhülyéskedtük a délutánt. Majd kezdtem érezni, hogy valami nincsen rendben. Mindenütt elkezdtem viszketni.

- Minden oké? – vette észre Gregory, hogy valami bajom van.

- Nem tudom.

- Fordult már ilyen elő?

- Nem. – közbe lemásztunk.

- Hadd nézzelek. – majd megmutattam a karjaimat, amiken már vöröses foltok jelentek meg. – Ez lehet, hogy allergia.

- Aucs. Biztos az a bokor okozta, ahova elbújtam.

- Megmutatod?

- Persze. – majd odavezettem. Megnézte a bokrot közelebbről.

- Hajjaj…

- Tudod, mi ez?

- Mérges szömörce. Allergiás vagy akkor erre.

- Akkor menjünk vissza & kezeljük le valahogy. – azzal visszamentünk a házba. Pont ekkor jött haza Johanna & rögtön lekezeltük.

- Egy hétbe telhet, mire elmúlik a kiütés. Melykőtök ötlete volt, hogy az erdőben csavarogjatok?

- Az enyém… - szipogtam. – Csak játszottunk, és voltam olyan buta, hogy pont egy szömörcebokorba bújjak.

- Legközelebb legyetek óvatosak.

- Jó. – mondtuk ki Gregory-val egyszerre. A fára mászós sztorit elhallgattuk.

Eltelt egy hét & rendbejöttem. Mostantól óvatosabbak leszünk, ha bújócskázni támad kedvünk.

1908

Ebben az évben kezdtük el a középiskolát. Pontosabban egy magániskolába iratkoztunk be, a King's College of Our Lady of Eton beside Windsor, rövidebben az Eton College-be. Nem tudom elhinni, hogy csóró származásom ellenére Anglia egyik legelitebb magániskolájába fogok járni. Kicsit féltem, de Gregory-val át tudom vészelni az éveket. Amint megláttam a többi diák közt, rögtön odamentem.

- Vártalak. – mondtam egy kicsit durcásan.

- Bocs, volt egy kis elintéznivalóm. – majd végigmért. – Mondták már, hogy jól nézel ki az egyenruhában?

- Eddig csak te~ - nevettem fel. – De te sem panaszkodhatsz~ Nem is tudom mi lenne, hogy ha csak egyikünk járna ide.

- Hát én se. De örülj, a drága „bátyádat" felvették. Lesz ám együtt hülyülés mint régen.

- Csak nem arra gondolsz, hogy bújócskázni fogunk az egész suliban, vagy megmásszuk a fákat?

- Bolond vagy te. Most az ilyen kisebb ugratásokra gondoltam.

- Azért azt ne. Én nem vagyok ilyen.

- Naaaa... mondom kisebb ugratásokra. Például macskázunk az egyik gyerek cuccával.

- Engem hagyj ki ebből. Én nem ilyen vagyok. – jelentettem ki, majd mentem fel az osztályomba. De később mintha elfelejtettem volna ezt a kijelentést, minden szünetben csatlakoztam Gregoryhoz & viccelődtünk néhány gyerekkel. Majd délután felmásztunk az egyik fára, annak ellenére féltettük az egyenruhánkat.

- Mint a régi szép időkben. – emlékszek vissza, mikor 10 évesen először másztam fát.

- Ja. Öhm… nem gondolod, hogy frakk nélkül kellett volna feljönni?

- Csak nem elszakadt? – mondom, majd megnézi.

- Szerencsém van, semmi baja, de legközelebb anélkül jöjjünk ki.

- Én is úgy gondoltam…

1912

Ahogy teltek az évek, a barátságom Gregory-val egyre erősebb lett. Szinte saját bátyámként tekintettem rá. Mi voltunk az iskola legjobb tanulói & már az Eton Közösséghez tartoztunk, szóval már nem kellett az egyenruhánkat viselni. De mostanság Gregory kezd furcsán viselkedni. Már nem olyan beszédes, mint régen, főleg akkor mikor hozzá szólok, vagy mikor átölelem, ahogy egy jó barátot szokás. De aztán olyasmit tett, amit az életben nem bocsátottam meg neki.

Egy tavaszi délután volt aznap. Órák után még bent maradtam a zeneteremben gyakorolni egy kicsit. Egy ideje a zenélés a szenvedélyem. Ilyenkor kibontakozva érzem magam & könnyen elfeledem a gondjaimat. Annyira belemerültem a zenélésbe, hogy észre se vettem, hogy Gregory végig hallgatta az ajtóban állva.

- Ez fantasztikus volt, mint mindig. – szólalt meg, miután abbahagytam.

- Végig itt voltál?

- Nem… éppen kerestelek, mikor meghallottam, hogy valaki hegedül. Rögtön gondoltam, hogy te voltál.

- Köszönöm~ Öhm… gyere be nyugodtan, ha szeretnél, ne ácsorogj kint.

Bejött & leült mellém.

- Miért kerestél?

- Tudod… Örülök, hogy Johanna felnevelt. Előtted nem volt egy barátom se. Féltek a közelembe jönni. De ha veled vagyok, jól érzem magam.

- Én is ugyanígy érzek. Remélem örökké tart majd a barátságunk. – mosolyogtam.

- Aha… barátság… - láttam, hogy egy picit elszomorodott.

- Valami gond van? Tudod, hogy nekem elmondhatod.

- Ezt úgyse értenéd meg. – motyogta, majd hozzám bújt. Egy picit zavarba jöttem.

- Öhm… Greg... biztos minden rendben? Mert én nem látom így…

- Nem veszed észre? Amióta ismerlek… ahányszor a közeledben vagyok, mindig ideges leszek. Nem tudok beletörődni, hogy csak barátok legyünk!

Majd megértettem. Szerelmes belém. De én nem vagyok meleg… Hm… Mióta szerethet Greg ennyire? Visszagondolok minden közös pillanatra. Lehet hogy amióta megismert?

- Nekem ez már sok, mennem kell. – álltam fel & indultam volna kifelé, de Gregory visszarántott & maga alá tepert.

- Ne hidd, hogy könnyedén elmehetsz!

- Ne ijesztgess, engedj már el! – próbáltam kapálózni, de le lettem fogva. Bármi is fog történni, nem lesz esélyem rá, hogy védekezzek valahogy.

Egyszer csak megcsókolt. A nyelve erőszakosan utat tört a számba, majd a szabad kezével a lábaim közé vándorolt. Még csak ruhán keresztül ingerelt, ami nyögést váltott ki belőlem, csak a csók elnyomta.

Elvált tőlem, gyorsan levette a nyakkendőjét & az egyik pad lábához kikötötte a kezem. Kezdtem félni. Most tényleg megteszi?

- Miért? A barátomnak hittelek. – itt elcsuklott a hangom.

- Nem tudnék beletörődni, ha másé lennél. Csak azért is az enyém leszel! – közbe lehúzta a nadrágomat.

- Ne! Kérlek, ne csináld! – mocorogtam kétségbeesetten, de véletlen bevertem a fejem a pad egy éles részébe. Majd éreztem, hogy valami meleg folyik le a homlokomról.

- Felizgatsz, ahogy vérzel. – jegyezte meg Gregory egy buja mosoly kíséretében & lenyalta rólam a folydogáló vért.

- Undorító vagy!

- Lesz ennél undibb is. – majd lejjebb csúszott & elkezdte a farkam nyalogatni, miközben az egyik ujjával lejjebb matatott. Közbe már teljesen bekapta s egyre jobban ingerelt. Bár járna most itt valaki erre, de úgyse volt már esély, mivel a többiek vagy visszamentek a koleszba, illetve haza.

Csak legyen vége ennek a kínzásnak. Majd arra eszmélek, hogy Gregory abbahagyta & felém hajolt.

- Ne hidd, hogy végeztem. – azzal ismét megcsókolt, majd két ujját belém nyomta. Rettenetesen fájt. Nem törődve azzal, hogy ellazultam-e vagy sem, rögtön ollózni kezdett bennem.

- Állj már le! Fáj! – de nem hallgatott rám, közbe verni is kezdte nekem. Aaah... nem bírom már… mhhh… el… el fogok menni… – majd azonnal elélveztem. Gregory le is nyalta rólam.

- Nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen hamar elmész. Mellesleg eléggé ízletes vagy. – azzal eloldozott. – De ne hidd, hogy ennyire futotta. Ez még csak az előjáték volt. – azzal indulni készült, de még az ajtóban visszafordult. – Még valami. Ha bárkinek szólni mersz, könyörtelen leszek a következő alkalommal. – azután ment el.

Még remegtem, mikor felöltöztem. Nem bírtam elhinni, hogy tényleg megtette. Zokogva összekuporodtam. Hogy tehette ezt velem? Bíztam benne, mindent megosztottam vele, bátyámként szerettem. Erre meg majdnem megerőszakolt.

Lassan indultam én is hazafelé. Útközben elállítottam a vérzést… fenébe… mit mondjak majd Johannának? Elmondanám az igazat, de akkor nekem lenne rosszabb.

Csak egyedül voltam, mikor hazaértem. Addig még gondolkodhattam, hogy mit tegyek. Szökjek meg levelet hátrahagyva, amiben leírnám a történteket? Vagy csak jelentsem fel Gregoryt molesztálásért? Az első lehetőség csábítóan hangzik. Elszököm valahova, az énekléssel & zenéléssel meg tudok élni.

Végül a szökés mellett döntöttem. Ekkor nyitott be Johanna… Mögötte Gregory állt. Helyben lefagytam. Mit keres itt azok után, amit a suliban leművelt velem?

- Mi történt veled? – néz a homlokomon lévő sebre.

- Öhm… - éreztem magamon Gregory fenyegető tekintetét. Hazudnom kellett. – A suliban véletlenül elestem & bevertem…

- Legközelebb legyél óvatos. Mellesleg Gregoryt meghívtam, hogy vacsorázzon velünk, egy ideje nem járt itt.

- A tanulás miatt. Mindjárt vizsgák & muszáj rá készülni ugyebár~

Közbe átmentem a fürdőszobába & ott átöltöztem.

A vacsora alatt csendben voltam, továbbra is a szökést terveztem. Majd magamban beismertem, hogy nem sikerülne elszöknöm, Gregory bármikor lecsaphat rám.

- Ennyi nekem elég volt. – állok fel az asztaltól. – Nem érzem jól magam. Megyek, lefekszem.

- Akkor nem zavarunk. Majd Gregory a vendégszobában fog aludni. Kissé túl sokat ivott & nem tudna hazamenni.

- Francba… - motyogtam, miközben mentem fel.

- Mondtál valamit?

- N-nem... jó éjt. – azzal bezárkóztam, átvettem a pizsim c elaludtam nagy nehezen.

Hirtelen arra ébredek, hogy felpofoznak. A kezeim az ágyhoz vannak kötve, Gregory a lábaim között volt. Megrémültem.

- Miért? Nem járt el a szám!

- Hopsz~ hazudtam. Mellesleg te vagy itt az undorító. Hallottam valahonnan, hogy gyakran leskelődsz Spade-ék lánya után. De van egy kis gond. Te 17 vagy, ő még csak 10. Ez nem pedofília egy kicsit? NEM? – pofozott fel ismét

- Én… én csak… arról képzelődök… ha idősebb lenne… - zokogtam.

- … járnál vele? – fejezte be a mondatom. – Nem hagyom, hogy másé legyél! – azzal letépte rólam az alsómat. Ott feküdtem előtte meztelenül, kikötve.

- Na, akkor folytassuk, amit délután abbahagytunk. – azzal 2 ujját ismét belém nyomta.

- Fáj… - nyöszörögtem.

- Engedd el magad & nem lesz fájdalmas. Miket beszélek, nem is tudnál ellazulni… amúgy is, szeretem, ahogy így szenvedsz.

- De… ha Johanna felkel a sikításomra… nhhh... megtudja, hogy… mhhhh... mekkora egy... aah… szörnyeteg vagy valójában… AAAHH~ - itt sikoltottam fel, ahogy elérte egy érzékeny pontom.

- Na… úgy tűnik, készen állsz… valamennyire. – azzal elővette, de még lazított a kötélen, hogy megfordítson, majd azzal a lendülettel belém hatolt. Felüvöltöttem az elviselhetetlen fájdalomtól. Éreztem, hogy valami meleg lefolyik a lábamon. Vérfolyt le 'onnan'. Nem kis mennyiségben.

- Mellesleg… a drága nevelőd nem fog felébredni. Beadtam neki egy erős altatót. – közbe egyre mélyebbre lökte magát belém.

Kezdtem rosszul lenni. Az ájulás határán voltam, de Gregory többször is felpofozott, hogy magamhoz térjek & szenvedjek. Már egy órája, hogy ezt csinálja velem. Majd elkezdte a nyakamat szívni, de eldurvult & véresre kiharapdálta. Újabb adag vér & a látványára elélvezett. Majd eloldozott.

- Gyűlöllek… - suttogtam erőtlenül. Nem szólt, s visszament a vendégszobába.

Hajnalban felriadtam. Álmomban folytatódott a terror. Felültem nehezen, a fájdalom nem akart elmúlni. Nem hagyhatom, hogy így bánjon velem. Titokban feljelentem, ugrott be az ötlet. Gyorsan írtam is levelet & a rendőrségre címeztem. Kinéztem az ablakon. Az utca ki volt halva. Leosontam halkan, majd résnyire kinyitottam a bejárati ajtót. Pont akkor sétált el egy velem egykorú gyerek. Majd vele elküldöm.

- Pszt… te ott. – szóltam neki. Felém fordult, majd odajött & odaadtam neki a levelet. - Elvinnéd a rendőrségre? Megköszönném.

- Persze. – azzal elvette & indult is. Én meg gyorsan mentem visszaaludni.

Kora délután lehetett, mikor felkeltem. Hallottam, hogy lent Gregory & Johanna beszélgetnek.

Csendben felöltöztem, majd beágyaztam. Még meg kell hagynom a nyomokat bizonyítéknak, nem is beszélve a nyakamon levő sebet, amit addig lekezeltem.

A szobámhoz menet meghallottam, hogy Johanna-nak dolga van, szóval magunkra hagy. El kell valahova rejtőznöm. Majd felnézek a plafonra. Hát persze. A padlásra úgyse nézne fel. Nagy nehezen elértem a csapóajtóhoz, de Gregory közbe feljött & elkábított.

A szobámban tértem magamhoz, az ágy mellett ültem, a kezeim meg hátra voltak kötve.

- Oh, ébren is vagy? Tudod... szerettem volna még egy menetet, de nem akartam, hogy még több vért veszíts. – közbe elővette, ami egy jó ideje merev lehet. – A múltkor én csináltam, most te jössz. – azzal betuszkolta a számba, majd a hajamnál fogva mozgatta a fejem. Meddig fog kínozni? Az a gyerek elvitte egyáltalán a levelem a rendőrségre? Istenem jöjjenek már!

Közbe Gregory erősebben húzta meg a hajam, visszarántva a valóságba, majd gyorsabban mozgatta a fejem, s egy idő után beleélvezett a számba. De én rosszul lettem & kihánytam mindent. Eközben sikerült meglazítanom a kötelet, kiszabadultam & kifutottam a házból. A ház mögötti erdőben rejtőztem el. Gregory rögvest a keresésembe kezdett. Időnként össze-vissza kellett bujkálnom, addig is feltartom, amíg a rendőrök nem jönnek.

- Fölösleges bujkálnod, Diamond! – hallottam, hogy itt van a közelemben.

Odébb kellett mennem. Fára most nem tudnék mászni, kénytelen vagyok bokrokban & gödrökben gubbasztani. Majd megláttam a szömörcebokrot. Noha allergiás vagyok rá, de Gregory itt nem találna meg. Tudja, hogy messziről elkerülném. De most kénytelen leszek elbújni itt. Csendben lapultam meg, közbe a kezem megint kezdtek kivörösödni. Csak ne tüsszentsem el magam, mint mikor először voltam itt. Kibírom, mondogattam magamban. Közbe sokszor elsétált a rejtekem mellett. De közben kezdtem rosszul lenni az allergiám miatt. Nehezebben vettem a levegőt, egy másik helyet kell találnom. Miután láttam, hogy Gregory beljebb ment, és észrevettem, hogy egy kést is magával hordoz, megijedtem. Előbújtam a rejtekemből & az erdő szélén haladtam. Már egy jó ideje 'bújócskázunk', a rendőrség még nem érkezett meg. Felnéztem a fára, ami mellett álltam, erőt vettem magamon & felmásztam. Szerencsémre terebélyes volt ez a fa, az ágak el tudtak rejteni. Sötétedésig vártam, addig kipihentem magam. Egy idő után kilestem az ágak közül, majd megláttam, hogy egy kocsi van a ház előtt. Biztos a rendőrség. Óvatosan lemásztam, azzal futásnak eredtem. Már a kapunál voltam egyszer csak hátravágódtam. Gregory utolért & leszorított maga alá, a kést tartva az arcomhoz

- Ne hidd, hogy elmenekülhetsz. – majd a hajamnál fogva felemelt. – Azt hiszed, nem tudok arról, hogy feljelentettél? Mire ideérnek, én már messze járok & csak a hulládat fogják megtalálni.

- Hogy mi? Te… te teljesen megőrültél!

- Ez azért van, mert nem fogadtad el az érzéseimet!

- Mert mondjuk nem vagyok buzi, mint egyesek! – vágtam vissza. – Szerettelek. Szerettelek, mintha a bátyám lennél. Mi lett azzal a fiúval, akit megismertem? – zokogtam fel.

- Megölted az érzéseimmel együtt. Erre csak egy magadfajta szörnyeteg képes!

- Ne indulj ki magadból! Megkínoztál & megerőszakoltál! És még én vagyok a szörnyeteg? Teljes szívemből gyűlöllek Gregory Leigh! DÖGÖLJ MEG!

- Elég legyen! – azzal le akart szúrni, de valaki leszedte rólam. A rendőrök meghallották, ahogy hangoskodtunk & kijöttek. Közbe láttam, hogy Johanna hazajött. Rögtön átjött a hátsó kertkapuhoz.

- Elnézést! Mi történik itt?

- Kaptunk egy levelet, állítólag ez a fiatalember megerőszakolta a fiát.

Miközben elmagyaráztak mindent Johannának & megmutatták a levelet, én felrohantam a szobámba & az ágy mellett sírva kuporodtam össze. Kis idő múlva feljöttek bizonyítékot keresni.

- Nézzék meg az ágyat... – motyogtam. Johanna is feljött megnézni, tényleg igaz-e, s amint meglátta, hogy az ágyam tiszta vér, elsápadt.

- Ennyi elég lesz bizonyítéknak. – jegyezte fel a rendőr & elhurcolták Gregoryt.

Hetekig nem hagytam el a szobám. De egyszer el kellett menjek pszichológushoz, majd kaptam nyugtatót. Azon kívül máshova nem mentem. Minden nap a szobámban gubbasztottam, esténként meg nem mertem elaludni. Minden éjjel rémálmaim vannak. Néha azt kívánom, bárcsak meghaltam volna a szüleimmel együtt.

Egyszer csak bevillan. A szüleimmel mi van? Holnap meg kell néznem, hátha rendesen eltemették őket.

A trauma óta ez a második alkalom, hogy kimozdulok. Korán felkeltem, hátrahagytam egy üzenetet Johannának, majd mentem ki az állomásra.

Kilenc év után, Londont ismét megjárom. Miután megérkeztem, első dolgom volt virágot venni a szüleim sírjára, majd a nyomornegyed felé vettem az irányt. Kicsit kínos volt nekem átmenni a temetőig, mivel sokan megbámultak. Biztos gondolták, hogy mit keres itt ez az újgazdag vakarcs… De nem törődtem velük, mentem tovább, mintha senki nem lenne az utcán. Végül megérkeztem.

- Elnézést. – szólítottam meg az őrt.

- Mit akarsz kölyök? – nézett rám.

- Jonathan & Catherine Avery sírját keresem.

- Gyere utánam. – majd bekísért. – Oszt minek jöttél ide? Nem járnak ide ilyen magadfajta újgazdagok.

- A szüleim voltak. Csak nevelőhöz kerültem. – feleltem kissé ingerülten. Nem tetszett, ahogy a náluk jóval gazdagabbakat szidják. Ekkor megfordult & alaposan megnézett.

- Miből higgyem el, hogy a fiuk vagy? Tudod, mikor haltak meg?

- Kilenc éve. Egy tartozás miatt. Engem elbújtattak, hogy megmentsenek, tudja a franc miért is.

- Te vagy az… - suttogta. – azt hittük, hogy magukkal vittek & eladtak.

- E-eladtak volna?

- Ahogy mondod, kölyök. Emberkereskedők voltak. Számos családoknál történtek ilyenek. Ha nem fizettek időben, vitték a gyereket. Hát kölyök, neked szerencséd volt… de őszinte részvétem a szüleid miatt…

- És… mi célból akartak volna eladni?

- Rabszolgának, vagy ami rosszabb… játékszernek…

Leesett. Hogy ha aznap megtaláltak volna, ma biztos valahol szexrabszolgaként élnék…

- Na kölyök, itt is volnánk. – álltunk meg. Egy fűzfa alatt volt a sírjuk – Én visszamegyek, gondolom kitalálsz innen.

- Köszönöm~ - azzal leültem a sír előtti padra. –Anyám, apám… csak meg szeretném köszönni ezt az áldozatot, amit értem tettetek. Jelenleg a nevelőmmel élek. Szóval gondtalan az életem… illetve... nem igazán... inkább nem mondom el… - motyogtam. – Hiányoztok & szeretlek titeket. – majd letettem a sírra a virágot.

Egy ideig még ott ültem, majd lassan sötétedni kezdett.

- Mennem kell… valamikor jövök… - azzal mentem hazafelé.

A nyomornegyeden átsétálva észrevettem, hogy páran folytonosan figyelnek. Rossz előérzetem volt. Majd elkezdtek követni.

- Hé! Te ott, te újgazdag! - szólt hozzám az egyikük. – Gyere csak ide!

Biztos 'azt' akarják ők is, gondoltam, majd futásnak eredtem. Erre ők a nyomomba eredtek, végül elkaptak & visszavonszoltak, majd egy raktárba zártak be.

- Mit akarnak? – kezdtem kétségbeesni, a gyógyszerem meg pont nem volt nálam.

- Csak nem tetszik, hogy egy magadfajta piperkőc végigflangál a negyeden.

- Félreértik. Csak ide temették el a szüleimet. Régen én is itt éltem.

- Na persze. Fiúk, tegyetek vele azt, amit akartok. – intett két férfinak, majd ő kiment.

- Ne… – csuklott el a hangom. – Bármit, csak azt ne! – könyörögtem. Fogtak, majd kikötöttek a falhoz. Előre rettegtem, hogy meg fogják tenni.

- Mit csináljunk vele?

- Nemtom… verjük össze. Akkor kétszer is meggondolja magát, hogy a környékre merészkedjen. – azzal hasba rúgott. Majd a másik is becsatlakozott. Ütöttek-vertek, ahol csak tudtak. Majd leengedtek. De nem bírtam megállni a lábamon & összeestem. Azzal tovább vertek szét. Nem tudtam védekezni, maximum az arcom elé emeltem a karjaimat.

- Na, mi van, csak azt a szép arcodat vagy hajlandó védeni? – emelt fel a földről az egyikük. – Rúgj az arcába egyet! – utasította a társának, majd elé tartotta a fejem. Az erős rúgástól hátrazuhantam & kezdtem szédelegni. Már nincs erőm, hogy felkeljek, tehetetlenül fekszek lilára verve, vérző orral.

- Nem... ártottam… semmit... – suttogtam, majd álomba zuhantam.

Mintha Johannát hallanám sírni. De nem látom, nincs mellettem... biztos álmodom... illetve… álmodok, de közbe hallom, mi zajlik a valóságban. Majd lassan felébredtem. Jól tudtam. Johanna ott ült mellettem & sírt. Körbenéztem. Egy kórházban vagyok.

- Johanna… - suttogom, majd felemelem a karom, hogy letöröljem a könnyeit.

- Otthon halálra aggódtam, mi van veled… de amint megkaptam a hírt, siettem. Istenem, hogy tehették ezt veled? Pedig csak a szüleid sírját akartad látni.

- Lehet, hogy megsértettem őket… nem tudom… annyira megijedtem…

- Én is...

- Amúgy mit mondott az orvos? Hogy mennyire vagyok sérült, illetve meddig maradhatok?

- Állítólag vért vesztettél, - ekkor eszembe jutott, mikor orrba rúgtak – meg a bal karod tört el. Másfél hét múlva engednek haza. Aludj vissza, ha szeretnél.

- Jó… - de nem akartam. A rémálmok miatt…

1918, Eton

Egy ideje, hogy elköltöztem Johannától. Nagyjából ki tudtam heverni a traumákat, de soha nem fogom tudni elfelejteni. Bárcsak egy rossz álom lenne az egész. De nem… ezek a sebek soha nem fognak begyógyulni. Vannak napok, mikor letargiába zuhanok & az összes rossz emlékem felelevenedik: a szüleim halála; amikor bántottak az árvaházban; mikor Gregory megkínzott & aznap este megerőszakolt, a másnapról nem is beszélve; illetve amikor a szüleim sírjának látogatása után majdnem halálra vertek. Miután kiengedtek a kórházból, többször is öngyilkosságot akartam elkövetni. De mégse tettem meg… nem akartam Johannát magára hagyni. Szeretem őt, nem hálálhatom meg azzal, hogy megölöm magam rögvest. Egy idő után fennhagytam ezekkel az öngyilkossági kísérletekkel. Sokkal jobb volt, ha kibeszélhettem magamból, legalább is Johanna szerint. Igaza volt, sokkal jobban éreztem magam.

Buzgón reménykedek, hogy több tragikus esemény ne legyen a jövőben… többet már nem tudnék elviselni…


End file.
